


我的私人艳星

by thymeindeepforest



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymeindeepforest/pseuds/thymeindeepforest





	我的私人艳星

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Very Own Porn Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053592) by [bloodsongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/pseuds/bloodsongs). 



房间的另一头，亚瑟把莫德雷德纤瘦的身体钉在身下，一面以狂热的吻将他的呻吟与喘息尽数吞咽一面在揉乱的鲜红床单上双双律动的的画面简直绝妙。莫德雷德随着亚瑟把他狠狠操进床垫的动作震颤，他的手指在亚瑟的脊背上摸索着，脚踝紧锁住他的腰际，仿佛抓住了救命稻草。

梅林坐在他的导演宝座上，不时动几下，手指轻敲着扶手，双腿微微分开，手伸进慢慢变紧的裤子里揉捏。房间里的灯光全打在眼前的两具交缠的肢体上，其余地方都很昏暗，不会有人看见他在做什么。

亚瑟在镜头前游刃有余。

“亚瑟 Knight真不是盖的，”一个摄像小哥在梅林身后小声赞叹。这个艺名除非从亚瑟自己口中说出来，不然总觉得怪怪的。“他真是天生做攻的料。”

“他干这行就没当过受。”身边另一个摄像小哥轻声说，叹了口气，好像之前已经解释过无数次了。“从他出道开始就一直做攻。跟艾莫瑞斯先生一起工作以后也是一样。”

梅林垂下头，藏起自己的笑容，眼睛却一直盯着亚瑟，假装推了推眼睛。

“天，”前一个小哥佩服道，看到亚瑟把莫德雷德的手从自己背上扯下来一把摁在床上，抬起他的一条腿，放到自己肩上，在他身体里更加深入，忍不住咽了口口水。“没想到Knight会和独立工作室合作。”

“诶，是啊。他这个人喜怒无常，要我说，还有点摆谱。不过他已经好很多了。艾莫瑞斯先生很沉默，但对他可有一套了，简直像魔法。他们两个合作了挺多部好片子了。”

这是真的。人们都说是他带出了亚瑟最好的那面，不然根本没法和亚瑟交流，更别说指导他做这做那了。摄像这么肆无忌惮地讨论亚瑟，梅林本该无声地训斥，但他和大家一样清楚亚瑟这人有多混蛋。不过，很不走运，龙骑兵工作室里的每个人也是这样——随便拎个人出来，都曾经惹毛过亚瑟。他倒是不在乎别人看出来，动辄冲着大喊大叫，声音响的能把人耳朵震掉，要么就是差点冲上去跟人打一架。亚瑟知道自己天赋异禀，因而也要求相称的报酬、恭敬，以及甜度分毫不差的咖啡。

是的，三年前他在梅林的推荐下来龙骑兵工作室和大家共事的时候的确是出了点小麻烦。对大家来说亚瑟完全是个噩梦，直到梅林从国外出差回来，满心疑惑大家怎么会对他新招的人有这么大意见，开始作为亚瑟的导演跟他一起拍戏。简直是奇迹，有人说，忽如一夜春风来。亚瑟在梅林的导演下异常温顺，抱怨仍然有，却比之前和任何人搭档时都合作得多。

大家都忙着惊艳梅林那不带一丝烟火气就把亚瑟收拾得服服帖帖的手段，从来没人质疑过为什么。梅林挺满意这种状态的。

莫德雷德叫得越来越响了，亚瑟低头亲吻他的脖颈，自己的一撮被汗水洇湿的暗金色头发伏在后颈上，发着闪亮的光泽，莫德雷德的呼吸紊乱起来。亚瑟忽然把他拉近，贴着自己，莫德雷德轻轻呻吟了一声，靠着亚瑟的胸膛，脸颊发热，只好挣开他的束缚，背对着亚瑟。亚瑟顺着莫德雷德 的背部向下啃咬，却又不至于留下齿印，他把俯卧的莫德雷德压在身下，调整了一下姿势，直直地盯着镜头。

盯着梅林。

——————————————————————————

梅林挺直了身板。这个混蛋。

亚瑟深深插入莫德雷德的身体，手指在他的腰侧捏紧，Mordered的眼睛猛地睁开。亚瑟对着莫德雷德的耳朵低声说着下流的话，牙齿轻扯着他的耳垂，莫德雷德一边央求喘息一边听着那些话，“叫得真好听，”他听见亚瑟断断续续地说，脸红得不像话。亚瑟的双手隐入莫德雷德胯间，肆意挑逗着他的分身，“看看你这么想要的样子。”

梅林看了一眼另一个摄影师，示意他走近给个特写。重点来了，他用嘴型说着，有些不好意思地笑了，摄影师点点头，对梅林竖起拇指。如果亚瑟这么继续下去，莫德雷德不可能不射得一塌糊涂。哦，不过莫德雷德是个可爱的小东西，纤细健美的业余击剑冠军，身体线条紧致又匀称，多少人梦寐以求的身材；此时他在亚瑟身下，在快感中咬着下唇，忍住呻吟，手指紧紧攥住身下的床单，下身却又努力迎合着亚瑟的动作。

“不要，”亚瑟的指在莫德雷德黑色的卷发之间收紧，将他的颈往后拉，拇指在他的喉咙一侧，后者发出哽咽，“我要——”  “来嘛，”亚瑟低头看着莫德雷德说，俯身在他背上舔咬，瞳色在长睫后变暗，在他耳边重复着梅林再熟悉不过的话，“漂亮的小骚货，知道你会为我射的。来吧。”

莫德雷德果真如梅林预料的那样射得一塌糊涂，弄得床单上到处都是，亚瑟在他高潮的震颤中继续着抽插，将他的手腕牢牢钉在床上。“真棒，”他筋疲力尽地说着，眼睛紧闭着，胯骨律动着，然后抽了出来，套弄着直到喷薄而出，在莫德雷德的背上沾满了精液，小声地咕哝了几声。

莫德雷德第一次来拍片的时候，大家都开玩笑叫他堕落的丘比特，不过他和Gwaine的表演，相对隐晦的年轻马夫假假的幽会——梅林给那部片子准备道具的时候玩得太开心了——跟这个根本没法比。莫德雷德被喂饱了的样子确实堕落得很，拳头松开，脸偏向一旁，整个人微微颤抖，喘得上气不接下气。

“卡，”梅林说道，声音即使在他自己听来也像在远处一般。

亚瑟近来变得越来越不安分，努力想向梅林证明什么的样子。他伸出两根手指，划过莫德雷德背上的白浊，仔细地舔着，一边看着梅林得意地笑，一边把手指含进嘴里，吮得干干净净。

莫德雷德躺在床上，虚弱地笑笑，亚瑟的小动作他完全没注意到。他真的有点可爱，梅林想。莫德雷德对他笑的时候露出了酒窝，他忍不住也笑了起来，发现亚瑟看了他一眼，讪讪地走到旁边擦干身体，梅林笑得更起劲了。真是好猜。

“我日，”莫德雷德说，“刚才太厉害了，你每天都干这个吧亚瑟？”

“的确！”亚瑟背对着他说，笑声回荡在房间里，他从打杂的人手里接过一条湿毛巾，在手臂上擦了一把。“嗯…每星期我都能休几天假，和我合作的导演里梅林算是比较善解人意的一位了，虽然有时候他根本不知道自己在干嘛。”梅林本想抗议，但亚瑟说这话的时候带着一种温柔又暧昧的笑容，简直像是笑给自己看的。他决定不追究了。“我们的梅林文艺得不食人间烟火。他不会让演员突然停下来。”

“我，呃，喜欢自然一点，”梅林挠了挠后颈，淡淡地说，把自己的毛巾递给莫德雷德。莫德雷德感激地接过毛巾，把脸埋进床单里，满足地叹了长长的一口气。“多关注一些情绪和摄影就能让片子很不错了。灵活点，演员也能放松些，其实不用拍那么多条…反正外面多的是那种量产的大公司。”他咳嗽一声，深吸了一口气。“抱歉，我一激动就刹不住——”

“他的意思是他尽量做到能少拍则少拍，”亚瑟插嘴，语气里满是按捺不住的喜爱。简直能称得上骄傲了，不过梅林知道他是绝对不可能承认的。“他很看重人物，还有剧情。对他来说这可不只是拍拍做爱，舔鸡巴和射精这么简单。”

梅林有些脸红，亚瑟怎么能这么面不改色地说出这些话。他那张嘴污得很，梅林也知道。当然梅林自己也是，不过看亚瑟在日常对话里这么说话还是……让他有点吃不消。亚瑟知道这一点，也知道自己出道的时候梅林已经在这行干了七年了，却还是会为措手不及而脸红这种好笑的事情，更知道怎么操纵这一点。即使梅林在这行浸淫多年，经验丰富，能以近乎冷漠的精准编辑那些放大到每根毛发都看得清清楚楚的鸡巴特写。

他不知道亚瑟想跟他玩什么把戏，不过梅林是从来不会在挑战面前退却的。

“不，”梅林看着亚瑟，无辜地说。他经常由着亚瑟在别人面前把自己逗得面红耳赤结结巴巴，不过今天他起了玩性。“要说我不喜欢看Gwaine盛气凌人地深喉或者Percy打人屁股打到那个人好几天坐都坐不下去，那是不可能的。特别是亚瑟边跟人做边说话，一边玩弄他后面一边挑逗他直到那个人乖乖求饶说只要让他射，自己什么都愿意做的场景，真的很好看。”这是梅林最喜欢对亚瑟做的事，真的，亚瑟也因为这私密的记忆脸红起来。得分。他对莫德雷德微笑，继续着再普通不过的日常对话，“你懂我意思吧？”

“懂。”莫德雷德嘟哝着，突然害羞起来，跟之前的梅林如出一辙。亚瑟朝房间角落梅林坐的地方走了过来，拍了拍莫德雷德的头发。“我拍的片不多。不过亚瑟说得没错，跟你一起工作真的很轻松。我可能真不是个好演员，但你的指导帮助很大。”

“哦！呃，嘿，跟我和大家一起的时候不用这么正式啦。就……叫我梅林就好。”他忍不住把玩了一下莫德雷德的小卷毛——真的好软。

亚瑟瞪了他一小下，撅起了嘴，梅林咬住下唇冲他咧嘴一笑。诶，你又能怎样呢？这是场比赛，一直都是这样，在跟别人调情的时候憋着劲卖队友，明目张胆地开着没人能发现的黄腔。梅林喜欢这种微妙的状态。毕竟，霸占着亚瑟食指的那枚雕着复杂的飞隼图案的银戒指是谁买的，他心里一清二楚。

“我是说，”他放下手，继续说道，“从某种程度来说，性始终是件尴尬的事。如果有些笑场什么的，就更真实一些，对吧？更贴近生活。不过我要让画面看上去更美，即使这其实也不过是观众日常生活中的一个片段。一肢半节罢了。”

莫德雷德抬头，认真地看了梅林一眼，满脸活泼的笑容，露出好看的牙齿和酒窝。“相当大的一’肢’*”  
梅林忍不住了，他整张脸都红透了，化成了边笑边打嗝的一个个小泡泡。他的确很大’肢’，不过他可没想到会被这么说一句。“莫德雷德，”他笑得上气不接下气，眼泪都流出来了，“你好污。”

莫德雷德笑了，“我又没说错！”

“到底是不是呢，艾莫瑞斯先生？”亚瑟在他身后，一个膝盖抵在床垫上，床往下沉了沉，他的手掌在梅林裤子上摩挲着。也许没人在看，也许是亚瑟感觉受到了挑衅，这时他感觉到亚瑟指甲循着他大腿向上时那微妙的压力。“可否让我一探究竟？”

“亚瑟，”梅林不悦地说。他之前从来没这么露骨过。几个工作人员停下手头的活转过头来饶有兴致地看着三人。

“今天会是决定性的一天吗？”Will在一旁叫道，好像在做实况报道，“梅林·艾莫瑞斯会在那双蓝眼睛深入灵魂的凝视下，拜倒在亚瑟的孔雀屏下吗？”

“这就是为什么你根本不是当解说员的料，Will！”鉴于最近亚瑟格外肆无忌惮，到现在还没人发现他们两个根本早就睡过了简直不可思议。Gwaine开玩笑说亚瑟像只花痴的小狗，但每个人好像都只觉得他在追害羞又没什么经验的梅林，但又没什么决心，而梅林也不像是会给他回应的样子。基本情况就是这样：亚瑟调情，梅林脸红，大家起哄，然后梅林岔开话题。这几乎像是表演，大家也乐意在白天扮演这样的角色。

不过，到了晚上......

“还有力气？”亚瑟发出啧啧声，手臂绕到梅林身后，手指绕着莫德雷德的头发。“你要不要我来第三轮把你榨干，莫德雷德？”他的声音很平静，但梅林太了解他了。亚瑟是认真的，他要梅林看着。每次都这样，必须让梅林看着。

“不，不，今天够了。”莫德雷德翻过身，仰面躺着，顶上的聚光灯太亮，他之后紧紧闭着眼。“真的很爽，亚瑟。我是不介意再来一次，不过如果我有面小白旗的话我肯定会摇的。我觉得梅林已经拍够了，对吧？”

“是的，莫德雷德。某人就是喜欢调教菜鸟，”梅林嘟囔着，看着亚瑟从床上起来，穿上一件酒红的衬衫。在摄影棚里他从来都不用大声说话，因为他说话的时候所有人都会听——除了亚瑟钻牛角尖的时候就是了。梅林小天使，他们说，梅林小傻瓜。他可爱的员工都不可理喻地护着他，  
特别是从亚瑟带着他只针对梅林一个人的刻薄又“别出心裁”的侮辱来这里之后。这笔账他要等到只剩他们两个人的时候再跟亚瑟好好算算。

亚瑟转过身来看着梅林，手指在牛仔裤的边缘摩擦着，慢慢地把拉链拉好，视线一直没离开过梅林和莫德雷德。

“人难道就不能对他的同事真诚友好一点？”亚瑟勾起嘴角，大摇大摆地朝两人走过来，裤子和衬衫的扣子都没扣上，看上去就像个刚刚睡完一票情人，衣冠不整的花花公子。梅林知道他工作的时候都不穿内裤，好让自己被情欲逼疯，视线不自觉地飘向了亚瑟的裆部。

他移开眼的时候看见亚瑟早就捕捉到了他的视线，他对梅林投去一个鬼鬼祟祟的笑容，开口说道，“没准我只是想跟你们两个一起找点乐子，你们有这个打算吗？”

“我——”莫德雷德说，抬头看梅林的时候惊得下巴都要掉了。看他眼神躲闪的样子，他大概正在想象。“这不——”

“别把他的话当真，莫德雷德，”梅林说着对亚瑟吐了吐舌头。“他只是气我还不答应跟他约会。”

梅林站起来，在亚瑟的肩上捶了一拳，看着他的眼睛。“嘿，”他挑起一根眉毛，屏住笑，低声说，“你想干嘛？你是想玩那种未成年禁断梗还是什么？”

亚瑟还是笑了。“也许？”他同样淡淡地说。

“我要打你屁股，你个不安分的小混蛋。”他可能真的会这么干。

亚瑟舔了舔嘴唇，咧开嘴笑起来，拽了拽梅林的皮带，退开一步。“我还挺期待的。”

梅林就这么狐疑地盯着他，莫德雷德终于从床上翻了下来，皱着眉头，用手背捂住嘴打了个哈欠。几个员工连忙跑过来抱起床单拿去洗，整个影棚慢慢开始充满拍摄结束后活跃的喧闹。

“各位明天见，晚上好好休息。”过了一会儿，梅林喊道，人群从影棚里鱼贯而出，房间里的灯光也暗了，大家关掉了自己的电脑，整理好文件，整个办公室都暗了下去。员工们笑着一起说：“谢啦梅林！”有几个人还过来拍拍他的背，然后走下楼梯，走到闪着灯光的大街上。

“还不回去啊亚瑟？”莫德雷德握着生锈的门把说，背包挂在一边肩上。他的脸还有点红，头发用啫喱抓了几把，倒是还精神了点，不过真的完全没法掩饰他和亚瑟一个钟头以前干的事。“你呢，艾莫瑞斯先——梅林？”

“漂亮。”亚瑟靠着墙，双臂叉了起来，衬衫胡乱地扣了几颗，冲着莫德雷德露齿一笑。“我要跟梅林讨论我的下一部片子，然后为今天拍出那么好的东西请他喝一杯。”他朝莫德雷德眨了眨眼。“他有时候的确挺厉害的，不过有个公开的秘密，就是：他有时候连自己的屁股都找不到。”

“我讨厌这话。”梅林说着假装撅起了嘴。他才不。

“你才不，”亚瑟反驳，简直读心术一样，超诡异，而且他经常这么干。他倾身揉了揉梅林的头发。梅林笑着低头，想躲开，可亚瑟却靠得越来越近，一只手臂勾住他的脖子。“你下次应该跟我们一起，莫德雷德，”亚瑟继续说，小心翼翼又明了得瞥了梅林一眼。“我们还想多了解了解你呢。”

他的真实意图并没有逃过梅林的眼睛，不过莫德雷德只是笑着垂下头，几乎害羞得不好意思看亚瑟。这背后的含义恐怕比亚瑟之前在影棚里暗示的更加微妙，但这次这种暗示莫德雷德连想都不敢去想。他这幅不知所措的样子几乎有点可爱，这样一来他就完全错过了亚瑟眼里一闪而过的掠食性的光。“下次有机会。明天见。”

门阖上了，亚瑟倚在上面，顶上那盏灯在他的头发上洒下昏暗的光。他的拇指勾住口袋，邀请似的仰起头。梅林大步走了过去，身边没有其他人，他的步履不再犹豫。

“为了鼓励莫德雷德还真是费劲心思啊你，嗯？”他的手指勾住亚瑟没系的皮带环，把他拉近。“看起来某人要学着分享了。”他嘴上这么说，但梅林相信，两人之中，自己才是占有欲比较强的那一个。亚瑟放假之前的那些夜晚梅林就会彻夜伐挞，在他那副金色的皮囊上留满印记，尤其是颈窝。亚瑟是会抱怨，但他喜欢被这样标记——他们两个都知道反正到最后亚瑟会穿把脖子露出来衬衫，让所有人都看得一清二楚。

“我就知道你会喜欢上他，”亚瑟笑了。梅林的手指钻进他已经松开的衬衫里，感觉亚瑟在他的抚摸下变得服服帖帖。“他挺可爱的。”

“是啊，”梅林同意，指节拂过亚瑟的下颚和脖子，轻咬着那里的肌肤，亚瑟颤抖着，突如其来无法克制的吸气紊乱了呼吸。“你上他的时候他就更可爱了，你叫他小荡妇的时候他还会叫呢；这么好看的嘴，说出这么下流的话，你简直是为这个量身打造的。是吧，亚瑟？”

冷冰冰的门被亚瑟压着，发出轻微的吱嘎声，和梅林热情的抚摸形成鲜明的对比，他的手掌四处游移，勾勒着亚瑟的线条，亚瑟凑上去，嘴唇拂过他的脸颊，梅林的眼镜好笑地歪了。“我想教我的人大概也没那么差劲。”

“混蛋，”梅林说着好整以暇地拉下亚瑟的牛仔裤拉链，手指穿过亚瑟的暗金色毛发，曲径通幽来到他的半勃的分身。“看看你，饥渴得不行。”

“你就不是？”亚瑟说的没错，梅林已经硬了。“帮你省事你还不满意，”亚瑟说着闪过一丝招牌式的坏笑，把裤子褪到地上，赤条条地迈出两个裤管。他身材好得人神共愤，亚瑟身体线条硬朗，大腿结实，梅林发现自己就是没办法把手从他身上移开。他的手好像有自己的意志一样在亚瑟光裸的肌肤上摸个不停。

他一只手和亚瑟十指相扣，摁在亚瑟头顶上方，膝盖顶开亚瑟的双腿，两根手指滑进他体内，发现他跟今早在楼梯上自己要他的时候一样又湿又迫不及待。他们两个是最早到摄影棚的。大楼里还有几间别的办公室，楼上楼下都有，亚瑟高潮的时候叫了出来，射到了他的小腹上，梅林用嘴堵住了他的嘴。亚瑟早就习惯了两人间的需索无度，拍片之前调整好对他来说从来都不是问题。特别是梅林保证自己是唯一一个能看见亚瑟这样的人：双腿张开着，小穴向梅林虚位以待。

“当然，”梅林的呼吸粗重起来，扣住门上亚瑟的手腕。要是亚瑟愿意他尽可以挣脱梅林的禁锢，但这两个人一个愿打一个愿挨，亚瑟喜欢梅林对他胡来，梅林也喜欢让亚瑟美好的肉体在自己身下无助地扭动。梅林的手指在他身体里肆意勾挑，毫无疑问，亚瑟战栗着，手指埋进梅林的发间。“你胆子越来越大了，在别人面前，在我面前，那么嘚瑟。”梅林吻着他唇边，舌头缓缓钻进他一个小时前他才刚吻过莫德雷德的嘴，亚瑟向后仰起了头。

“嗯......增加点乐趣不是挺好。还满意你看见的吗？”亚瑟说，梅林放开他的手，抬起他的一条腿勾在自己腰上，手指往他身体里插得更深。“哦，天哪——”

“我漂亮的小东西，想要成这幅样子。连说的话都跟我们今天在楼梯间做的时候一模一样。灯都亮着，外面还有人走过——随时都可能有人进来，可被我上的时候你还是叫得那么好听。”这是幅过目难忘的场景：亚瑟的裤子挂在脚踝上，衬衫被撩得密密堆起，梅林的插入拨撩体内着他体内的那点，亚瑟的后脑随着他的动作一下一下碰在门上。

“啊……”亚瑟与梅林温存地厮磨着，肉棒湿得滴水，在梅林的长裤上留下了斑驳的痕迹。“嗯…那是当然。为你张扬我才不介意。要是有,有…有人撞见，那也不错——啊…啊…好棒…告诉我你有多想上我，梅林，跟我说。”

“你现在连扩张都不怎么需要了，是吧？你里面我射的那些，还是湿的呢，啧，黏糊糊的，觉得我可以直接上——”他握着坚挺，顶住亚瑟的穴口，毫无阻涩地一路挺进，亚瑟咬住了自己的下唇，“——就像这样，哈，你就喜欢这样像个站街男一样被抵着墙操。”那是他最爱的性幻想之一。“几十镑就能让我从背后来一次，手臂撑着，腿张得那么开，下面在我手上滴水。”

亚瑟呻吟起来，整个人都红透了。这是对他先前调戏梅林的甜蜜报复。“你这张嘴我真是永远都要不够。”

“那含着你下面的时候呢，喜欢吗？”梅林说着得意地笑起来。手臂环住亚瑟的脖颈，梅林吧亚瑟的另一条腿也抬了起来，让他的脚踝交叉在自己的后腰。他继续着浅浅的插入，伴随着恶意的挑逗，每次亚瑟扭动着试图让他的坚挺更加深入，制住他胯骨的手就把他拉回原位。“还是说你更喜欢我把你绑住，把你吸得射出来，舌头舔着那个小口，你却除了颤抖和大叫什么都做不了？”

“去你妈的，”亚瑟气喘吁吁地说，因为他对这个实在是爱恨交加，一举一动全都受制于梅林，毫无抵抗之力。梅林吮吸着他的分身，舌尖一路向下，在他的褶皱间流连，亚瑟全身瘫软，徒劳地抓着床单；被挑逗了太久，他猛的射了出来，感觉比以往任何一次都要痛快。梅林爱亚瑟那桀骜的放纵和性事上的毫无保留，但他最爱的还是让亚瑟尖叫出来。

“你这幅不听话的样子，”虽然这让他很受用就是了。和亚瑟在一起的时候绝对不会无聊。“是想故意惹恼我好让我给你点教训尝尝吗？你的愿望很危险啊。”

亚瑟摘下他的眼镜，低头吻他，梅林的眼睛早已因炽烈的情欲而迷离。他一把拉近梅林，吻得更加深入，唇齿微启，湿热又露骨。亚瑟凭着仅剩的理智把眼镜胡乱塞进梅林的上衣口袋。他被汗水浸湿的酒红衬衫堆上手肘，晦暗的灯光把他肌理的光泽渲染成绚烂的金色，将每寸线条都抹上浓重的阴影。梅林的喉咙深处发出肆意的笑声，他发现自己忍不住要告诉亚瑟他看起来就像个艳星，因为，咳，好吧。然而他只是与亚瑟唇舌交缠，他寻找着更好的姿势，感觉到亚瑟缠在他腰上的脚踝越来越紧，在自己耳边喃喃着诅咒的话。

“能现在就把你推倒办了，我干什么都愿意，”他狠狠地说，拇指摩挲着亚瑟的铃口，把他渗出的透明液体抹在裸露的分身前端，左手抓着亚瑟的后背不让他动，下身快速抽动着。“让你的脸埋在被单里，我的手指环住你的脖子，你求我狠狠操你。大家都看着才好。嗯？你不是喜欢在我面前放肆的吗？”

“是，”亚瑟叫了出来，头向后仰去，梅林沿着他的脖颈向上舔舐，舔上他的耳朵，牙齿轻轻扯着耳廓。“我喜欢被你看着。你坐在那张椅子上告诉我怎么上别人的时候我就硬的要命。”

“我们昨晚可是做了两次，今早又做了一次，你这个欲求不满的小骚货。”他在亚瑟两边臀瓣上一边各打了一下，火辣辣的疼，满意地听到了亚瑟的喘息，“啊！……啊！”手指隔着衬衫颤抖着摸索着梅林背部的线条。

“我放肆的时候你不是也喜欢。”亚瑟紧贴着梅林，好像想将他的下身吞得更深，虽然梅林早已全部没入他了。“你也硬了，我看见你自慰了。”

“啊哈。你操他的样子看起来太棒了，亚瑟。你让他求你的那个样子。”也是梅林让自己求他的样子。“你想要所有人都看见那么技术高超，不可一世的亚瑟 Knight被操的样子吗？被操得那么狠，狠到让他每次在镜头下操那些眼睛很好看的男孩子的时候都还能感觉到。每次别人在求他用自己的肉棒操他的时候，他想的却是我的那根，哼嗯？”亚瑟的呼吸急促起来，变得有些紊乱，梅林放慢了动作，完全无视了亚瑟绝望的’你他妈试试’。

“你他妈的快把我搞疯了，好吗，”亚瑟嘟囔着，梅林警告性地捏了捏他的分身，他疼得咧嘴。“每分每秒都能感觉到，莫德雷德让我加快速度的时候，天哪。我把他操进床垫的时候满脑子都是你怎么从后面上我。”

梅林顿了顿，额头抵住亚瑟的脖子，掩住自己的笑容。“我有个主意。”

“你不会真的——”

“不，当然不是。想想总是可以的，对吧？”他退了出来，温柔地把亚瑟放下，吻了吻他的脸颊。他的双手满是自己和亚瑟的汗液，仍然拽着亚瑟的胳膊把他带到之前拍片的那个房间。“想象一下，你，我，莫德雷德，在这个豪华的大床上。”

“老天，”亚瑟虚弱地说了句，小小翻了个白眼。

梅林得逞地笑笑，回头看着亚瑟。“没错。”

他在自己担负重任的导演椅上坐下，座椅只发出微乎其微的响声。亚瑟说服了团队里的人买下这把椅子，上个月梅林生日的时候给了他个惊喜。结实的钢结构，乳白色的皮质外饰，油光水滑，非常漂亮。对于导演椅来说其实有点夸张，但比他之前那些吱吱嘎嘎的垃圾玩意儿好多了。

亚瑟盯着他，梅林挑起眉毛，弯起一根手指。

“不要。”亚瑟忽然笑了，声音里却满是不相信。

“我们还没在这上面试过，”梅林面色如常，泰然自若地说。“你知道自己也想试试。”

“天，废话，”亚瑟迫不及待地脱掉身上湿透的衬衫，甩在床边的地毯上，像一团酒红色的羊皮，他在木地板上大步走向梅林的椅子。“你个变态的混账。”

“你在说自己吧。”梅林蹬掉自己的长裤，开始解衬衫扣子，然后让它悄无声息地落在地上，亚瑟跨坐在他的大腿上，粗大的性器在梅林的小腹上轻轻戳着，嘴唇蹭着梅林的耳朵，像个欲求不满只会用下半身思考的少年，他本来就没多大。而梅林又一次想到，他们在一起八年，他不一直都是这样吗。“停，”他抓着亚瑟乱糟糟的头发，斩钉截铁地说，“手放在扶手上，别动。”

亚瑟恨恨地看了他一眼，毫不掩饰地瞥了他的下身一眼。“可——”

“别动，”梅林又说了一遍，亚瑟叹了口气，咬着下唇，剜了梅林几眼，手慢慢地抚着梅林的胳膊一路向下，抓住冰冷的金属扶手。

亚瑟喘着气，热热的气息喷在梅林的额头上。“你又不是我老板。”

“你每个月的支票是从我这里拿的，每晚的’公粮’也是从我这缴的。”困住他的两条长腿颤抖着勉强保持直立，梅林在亚瑟的下巴上印下一吻，算是小小致意，双手在亚瑟膝盖上游移，接着滑到大腿上。“我不敢苟同。”

“嗯，技术上确实。”

“但你却这样，为了我一动不动，即使你都想射到发抖了。你觉得这么多年自己都习惯了是吧，嗯？”

亚瑟动了动，努力保持姿势，椅子不过微微发出吱嘎声。“抖S*，”亚瑟咕哝了一声，梅林沿他的大腿内侧羽毛般轻拂，来到濡湿滚烫的囊袋，亚瑟的头垂到了他的肩膀上。“你的话……都要变成开关了……有时候，你不说的话，我就射不出来。只有你叫我射……”

“不好吗？偶尔，”梅林随意地说，往另一只手上吐了口唾沫润滑，开始套弄亚瑟的分身。亚瑟身体上的张力似乎到了顶点，梅林的手掌摩挲着他分身底端，打着圈向上拨撩，若即若离地滑过头部，让他忍不住射了出来。亚瑟长出了一口气，闭上眼睛，咬紧了牙齿，梅林的手指再次滑进他的身体，两只手前后开弓，他轻声呻吟起来。“放下矜持，听我就好。”

***

他不知怎么的，就把亚瑟拉向了深渊，也许是从最初，他走进浴室的水柱下站定，倚在墙上看着他那一刻开始的。水声很大，几乎盖过了淫靡凌乱的肌肤相接的声音。最开始的时候，亚瑟并不完全信任梅林，梅林是主导的那一个，而亚瑟总有些不甘心。自慰的时候他反抗地看着梅林镜片后的眼睛，头靠着瓷砖，仿佛安静的挑衅。

你动作太快了，梅林温柔地说，交叉起双臂，欣赏着亚瑟下巴掉地的样子。还有宽阔的手掌停在半路的样子。我来教你。他对着亚瑟娴熟地上下其手，愉悦地看着亚瑟释放在玻璃壁上，仿佛那是最美妙的折磨。亚瑟瘫软地倒在地砖上，连站立都无法做到。

***

不管别人怎么看他，或者他希望别人怎么看他，亚瑟真的很擅长服从指令——如果你知道怎么让他听话的话。梅林就知道。

“不难嘛。”亚瑟说着哼了一声，动了动，在梅林指尖操弄起来，以一种慵懒缓慢的节奏上下律动。“你从来都闭不上嘴。”

“你话太多了，”梅林沉声，“嬉皮笑脸的家伙。”

汗从亚瑟的双腿间滴落下来，梅林停下手上的动作，转而握住自己的下身，在亚瑟嫩红的穴口磨蹭。他把亚瑟的体位压低，阴茎头部顺势进入，浅浅的，不让亚瑟满足。简直叫人发疯，他知道，但梅林不准备停下；他虽然喜欢时不时戏弄亚瑟，却也太习惯进入亚瑟的感觉，太习惯亚瑟的索取和自己的欲望。

“那……你要什么？”他的手指深深插进亚瑟的发丝，手劲渐渐变大，向后用力一拉。“告诉我，你有多想要我。”

亚瑟咬着下唇，双眼紧闭，唇间遮不住的放肆笑容。他咽了口口水，梅林的眼神跟着他喉间的结滑到锁骨间汗水汇聚的小小凹陷。

“要你的……嘴…….”

梅林的手指在他体内交缠，瞄准了近在咫尺的那点，持续不断地刺激，亚瑟射出几滴白浊。梅林用牙齿咬住亚瑟一边乳头，舌尖轻弹着乳珠。

“梅林——”

“这样你喜欢吗？”他认真逗弄舔吸着亚瑟的乳头，亚瑟被拨撩起来，紧紧抓着扶手的手指颤抖起来，指节发白。“好好求我。”

“你的嘴——”亚瑟深吸了一口气，眼帘半垂的湛蓝眸子满是渴求。“求你舔我的鸡巴。”

“你温顺的样子很好，”梅林评论道，从亚瑟身体里退了出来，在他膝盖上轻拍，“躺下。不，这里，地毯上。”

“要求好多，”亚瑟干巴巴地说。他在毛茸茸的红色地毯上张开双腿，两侧碰到了梅林的椅子，头枕着手臂躺下，气喘吁吁的，“高兴了？”

“还差点，”梅林说着把亚瑟的腿拉了过来，小腿架在自己肩上。

他把亚瑟的身体抬高，几乎离开了地毯，俯下身，亚瑟弯了起来，双腿悬空，“你看着一副快废了的样子，”他在亚瑟乱麻般的发间和肿胀的唇上轻声赞许。

“这是谁的错，你说？”

“我又没说不好。”这种姿势下，亚瑟的一切尽收眼底，他小穴的翕动，阳具上滴落的前液，自己在黑暗中都能描摹的再熟悉不过的迷离却仍执拗的表情，“我爱你这样，对我毫无保留地敞开。抛掉羞耻心，赤裸裸的，你也享受得很。”他放低椅子，如此一来只要稍稍弯腰便能舔到亚瑟的分身，将这个粗大美妙的物件含进口中。亚瑟扭动着，左腿却被梅林用手臂固定住，另一只手向下探去，玩弄着亚瑟的穴口。

“操，”亚瑟有气无力地呻吟，头偏到了一边，双唇在肩上蹭着。“天哪，你真的......你好棒……”

“我男朋友是个艳星，我也不能没两把刷子，”梅林含混地说，舔弄着亚瑟的囊袋。他又把亚瑟的腿拉上来一些，好让藏着的柔软肌肤暴露出来。满是麝香和润滑剂的味道。亚瑟向上拱起，背部在地毯上弯曲，双手攥起地毯的绒毛。

他一边舔吸，一边缓缓套弄着亚瑟的阳具，拇指和食指在底端圈成环状。亚瑟整个人都迷乱不堪，前端不断滴着水，后面湿得一塌糊涂，梅林的手指进出毫无障碍，牙齿和舌头刺激着他的分身和洞穴。

亚瑟从来都不是有耐心的人。没过多久他又开始在梅林嘴里扑腾，身体向前顶起，双腿颤抖，嘴巴失语地张开，只能发出舒服的呻吟。梅林把额发从他眼前拨开，嘴唇在亚瑟下体的血管上擦过，蹭了蹭铃口，又全部吞进。

两人头顶的灯闪了闪，外面传来说话声，亚瑟咒骂着释放了出来，热热地射在梅林嘴里，被他咽了下去。本来这么多年跟别的成人片影星的性爱经验几乎都让他失去了吞咽反射。（现在他只想要亚瑟这一个。）梅林把阳具从嘴里拔出来，精液顺着下巴流了下来。亚瑟在地毯上伸展了一下，眼睛半睁着，呼吸粗重。

他跟亚瑟一起趴到地毯上，双腿跨在亚瑟的大腿两侧，俯身亲吻他。“谁会想到？你也会这么听话。”

“我表现好吗，艾莫瑞斯先生？”亚瑟在吻中慵懒地说，拉了梅林一把，后者跌进他的怀里。梅林愤愤地看了他一眼，下巴枕在手上，亚瑟只是挑了挑眉。

“还不错，”梅林说，因为他可以。

亚瑟笑了起来，有点害羞，碰了碰梅林的脸颊。“我想让你高兴。”他坦承。

梅林的心因为亚瑟渴求不加掩饰的表情融化了一块。“你成功了，亚瑟。”他爱抚着亚瑟的肩膀，捧起亚瑟的脸，让他只能看着自己。不管亚瑟在别人面前多么盛气凌人，多么自信又万人迷，他在两人中绝对是没安全感的那一个。亚瑟像重生的英国阿多尼斯一样婉转地说出一个人名字的时候，男人女人都会拜倒在亚瑟脚下，但在梅林面前他让自己卸下全部的防御，抛却了众人对他工作室台柱子的想象与期望和梅林太过优秀，自己望尘莫及的疑虑。

“和你做很棒，”他又说道，在亚瑟的前额印下一吻，与他十指相扣，“和你在一起很棒，即使我们短时间内还不能公开，现在能和不那么混蛋的你一起工作就更棒了。”

亚瑟打了他一下，梅林笑了起来。“你超厉害，行了吧？你的水平一直在提高，每份赞赏都实至名归。”

亚瑟的双臂环住梅林，闭上双眼享受着拥抱。“谢谢你，”他说着再次抬头看向梅林，好像想起了什么似的，“你还没……”

梅林眨眨眼睛，手指捋了捋亚瑟的头发，“没事。你睡了我再去睡，你知道的。”

“胡说八道。”一条腿勾上梅林的腰，亚瑟翻身到梅林上方，扣住梅林的手腕。梅林惊讶得说不出话来，亚瑟笨拙地握住他的下身，额发落在梅林脸上，梅林感到自己的欲望又抬头了，“我想让你舒服。让我来好吗？”

强烈的爱意让他有点承受不了。梅林把几缕头发撩到亚瑟耳后，败给了那个痛下决心似的表情，“我们是在什么时代，五十年代吗？”

亚瑟轻松地沉下身体，一只手掌放在梅林的腹部，直到梅林全部没入，梅林的手低低地放在亚瑟胯上，“操，我爱死被你上的感觉了。”

“嗯。”亚瑟娴熟地动着胯骨，梅林呻吟起来，亚瑟笑了。他对身材很好的男人一直没什么抵抗力，而亚瑟又是跟他在一起过的人里面身材最好的之一。锁住他的那两条肌肉分明，随着亚瑟的动作而动的大腿简直是纯粹的原罪，“那就给我，”亚瑟说着模仿起钙片那套经典的假声来。

“你再这样我就不带你玩了，”梅林威胁道，他惩罚似地以刁钻的角度蹭着亚瑟，跟着他的节奏。亚瑟又半勃起来，昂扬每次梅林插入他的时候都抽搐一下。“擦，明天早上身上肯定一堆地毯印子。”

“去他妈的地毯印子，”亚瑟叫了一声，头向后一仰，继续着身下的动作，一只手恼火地套弄着自己。“我他妈爱死你的鸡巴了梅林。再用力一点，操，用力——”

如果他不是太了解亚瑟——他确实了解，毕竟镜头之外的亚瑟表演他都见过了——梅林不会想到亚瑟这么有精神。但随着他手上动作的加快，将梅林吞到最深处，他的分身又开始渗出液体，梅林被欲望征服，除了取悦他别无他法。

“我要到了。”亚瑟有些喘不过气来，但梅林低吼着钳住了他的阳具底端。“我没说就不行。”

“梅林——”

他依然握着亚瑟的那里，在亚瑟体内的速度慢了下来，让亚瑟痛苦万分，哀求起他的分身，要他——

“拜托让我射！”

“好了。”梅林终于说出了咒语，放开了自己的手。他在亚瑟体内释放出来，亚瑟紧紧抓着他，梅林叫着亚瑟的名字，快感让一切都模糊了起来。梅林知道亚瑟究竟什么时候到极点，他的指甲陷进梅林的大腿，随着第二次高潮颤抖起来，虚弱地全部射在梅林小腹上。

梅林敢肯定整条街都听见他们两个了。

“有时候，”过了一会儿，亚瑟靠着梅林的腰侧说，梅林懒懒地捋着头发，“我恨死你了。”

“不不不。”梅林说，手指与亚瑟交缠，“我希望你能找到另一个床上功夫能跟我有一拼的导演。”

亚瑟讪讪地在梅林耳朵上咬了一口，“我不介意试试。然后怎么办？”

“我会跟着你的，你知道的。”

“哈。你会在别人的影棚里干活？”

“大概。”他描摹着亚瑟的手背的纹路，手指夹住自己送给亚瑟的戒指。亚瑟感觉到了，看向梅林，听见梅林的话，表情柔和起来，“我会兼职做fluffer*，在你最意想不到的时候出现，用我的口活说服你回来。”

“你个下流的混蛋。”亚瑟翻了个白眼，跨坐到梅林身上。“我怎么可能拒绝得了你的口活。”

“我用污力保护我的东西。”（I fight dirty to keep what’s mine.）

两人都顿了顿，房间安静下来，只剩下呼吸声。

“你不需要。”亚瑟握起梅林的手，举过头顶，俯身覆住梅林的唇。“从我们遇见那天起我就是你的了。”

“我的私人艳星。”他突然没由来地冒出一个念头，梅林坏坏地笑起来。“我们下部片子就叫这个了。”

fin.


End file.
